Red Hulk's Christmas surprise: She-Hulk style
by Optimus Prime Fangirl
Summary: its Christmas time in New York and one team of heroes is excited but this year Christmas will be romantic and magical. if you want to find out how, read to find out. This is a request from Lunar Silver, hope you like the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Red Hulk's Christmas surprise: She-Hulk style

Prologue

The S.M.A.S.H HQ was simply decorated for Christmas with a huge tree and chains in green, red and blue hanging on the ceilings. A-Bomb and his girlfriend were in bed together enjoying their first Christmas together, Hulk was asleep alone in bed as was Skaar, She-Hulk was in Red Hulk's room curled up in Red Hulk's arms feeling tired but happy "whoa, never thought I would say this Jen but that was fantastic" Red complimented as Jen chuckled "glad you enjoyed yourself Ross, Merry Christmas" Jen said as she snuggled against Ross more enjoying his warmth "Merry Christmas, my sexy Mrs Claus" Ross said softly.

Chapter 1- Two weeks before Christmas day

Kate and Jen were walking around the snow covered city of New York doing their Christmas shopping not caring if people stared at them especially Jen. Kate was very excited to be spending Christmas with Jen, Hulk, A-Bomb, Skaar and Red Hulk without her family around to spoil things and to be spending her first Christmas with Rick since he became A-Bomb and Jen was just as excited to have her best friend spending the holiday with her and the team but she also felt nervous which Kate noticed but thought it was best to not ask so they went into one of Hulk's favourite stores and bought him a red T-Shirt and matching trousers.

Kate hoped that Hulk would like her gift to him when he opened it on Christmas Day "you know, Jen, I hope that Bruce likes my gift to him this year" Kate said to her green skinned best friend who laughed and gently hit her on the back "Kate, I am sure, Hulk will love your gift to him, who else do you need to buy for?" Jen asked "lets see, for Rick, I got him some contact lenses so his eyes can look normal again and a photo album full of pictures with us and the team in, Skaar, I got him, a new sword from Tony Stark, Hulk, the red shirt and matching trousers, so all I have get is you and Ross" she said listing things off her list.

Jen had got Kate's present as well as Skaar's, Hulk's, Rick's and Ross' gifts "I have everyone's gift sorted so why don't we go and get some lunch then head back?" Jen suggested which Kate smiled at "that is not a bad idea" Kate agreed so the girls went to Kate's uncle's cafe where they had a meal for free "wow, Kate, your uncle is a great cook" Jen said with a smile which made Kate chuckle "yeah, i come here whenever i can but I have a feeling that he was shocked to see you with me" Kate said as her uncle brought over some free drinks for them "I was a tad shocked to say the least, Kate" her uncle said as he sat down with them and hugged Kate "sorry about my unusual skin colour by the way" Jen said with a smile and Anthony shrugged it off "don't worry about it Jennifer though it is great to see you again so long, how is your cousin?" Uncle Anthony asked "Bruce is fine, has a team of his own now, yeah it has been so long" Jen explained with a smile.

After lunch, the girls went back to SMASH HQ to find Skaar wearing warm Earth clothing which surprised them "hey, Skaar, you look warm and different" Kate said feeling shocked to which Skaar shrugged and led the girls inside to get a big shock because they found that the base had been decorated in time for Christmas in two weeks.

Each room had a Christmas tree in the corner, red and green decorations hanging from the ceilings and a stocking on the end of the bed. The living room had a roaring fire going which made the room nice and warm, the tree has huge and covered in decorations with a train running underneath which played Kate's favourite song 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree' which made her smile "guys, this is wonderful, thank you so much" Kate said when Rick wrapped his arms around her waist "well, its not perfect yet because we have a little surprise for you" Ross said as he revealed the shiny red bauble that sang from her childhood which made a tear come to her eye as she was given the decoration "wow, my mum sent this over, that is amazing" Kate said as she took the bauble out of its box and Rick hung it on the middle of the tree "there, now everything is perfect" Hulk said with a smile to which everyone agreed with "yeah, everything is perfect, thanks guys" Kate said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kate woke in Rick's arms and smiled at how peaceful he looked so she slowly sat up and escaped his grip then when to the kitchen and started on breakfast for Rick, Jen, Hulk, Ross and Skaar. Kate put her favourite song on and sang along in French

Se réveiller dans les décombres

Marcher sur du verre

Les voisins disent que nous sommes mal à

Bien que le temps a passé

Scrutant du miroir

Non, ce n'est pas moi

Stranger on se rapproche

Qui peut être cette personne- Unknown to Kate, Jen had heard her singing in French and came to the kitchen and listened with a smile on her face and five minutes later Skaar joined Jen and he was impressed by the fact that Kate could sing in French "she is very good" Skaar said quietly to Jen who nodded in agreement "yeah, she is a woman of many talents" Jen replied as she crossed her arms.

Vous me connaissez pas du tout aujourd'hui

De la lumière déclinante je vole

Augmenter comme un phénix

Des cendres

Cherche plutôt que la vengeance

châtiment

Vous avez été prévenu

Une fois que j'ai transformé

Une fois que je suis renaît

Vous savez, je me lèverai comme un phénix

Mais vous êtes ma flamme

Allez sur votre entreprise

Agir comme si vous êtes libre

Personne n'aurait pu assisté

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour moi

Parce que vous me connaissez pas aujourd'hui

Et vous avez pu voir

croire

De la lumière déclinante je vole

Augmenter comme un phénix

Des cendres

Cherche plutôt que la vengeance

châtiment

Vous avez été prévenu

Une fois que j'ai transformé

Une fois que je suis renaît

Je me lève vers le ciel

Vous me jetai mais

Je vais voler

Et de relever comme un phénix

Des cendres

Cherche plutôt que la vengeance

châtiment

Vous avez été prévenu

Une fois que j'ai transformé

Une fois que je suis renaît

Vous savez, je me lèverai comme un phénix

Mais vous êtes ma flamme.

By the end of the song, breakfast was ready and on the table then a thunderous applause came from Skaar and Rick, clearly impressed. Kate blushed as Rick hugged her "Kid, THAT was AMAZING! where did you learn to sing in French?" Ross asked "well, I went to Paris for two years and learnt there from the very woman who wrote the song.

(AN: unfortunately I do not own 'Rise like a Pheonix' sung by the very talented Conchita Wurst)


End file.
